Show me the ropes
by letmedieahooker
Summary: It's just smut, I won't lie. But quite romantic smut. Captain Swan, hoy.


Emma admired Killian's posture. As she slouched lazily in the uncomfortable chairs of Granny's diner, he held himself upright, elbows just resting on the table as he gazed into her eyes with a lopsided smile. Emma, feeling awkward, sat up and mimicked his position, albeit with a little less of the confidence he commonly exuded.

"Swan," he broke the silence. "are we to dine, or are you to stare longingly at me for the entirety of this... 'date'?"

Emma smirked, she could almost hear the air-quotes around the modern terminology he was still getting used to using.

"I might." she shrugged dismissively. "Of course, I've no objection to the staring, love." he raised a hand to that point behind his ear he always scratched and winked. "I know it must be hard to tear your gaze away."

There was the smile again, he was right, it was hard. Emma looked down at her hands and watched his right one crept forward until their fingertips touched. She covered his hand with hers and looked up into his eyes, he'd closed the gap between them and their faces were just a few inches apart.

It was time to let him in, she decided. She stretched and placed her lips softly on his. Though he was worn from the sea, hands calloused from labour and body scarred, his lips still glided so smoothly over hers. She became vaguely aware of his good hand moving to pull her closer, then she closed her eyes and got lost.

* * *

Every moment he was allowed to share with Emma, Killian treasured. As he held her hand while they left Granny's, his stomach fluttered and he watched her intently for a cue. She gave him a querying look.

"Do you trust me?" he asked in a low voice, waiting patiently.

She upturned her eyebrows, they'd discussed that her previous shying away from him wasn't an issue of trust, Killian knew that. "Of course, Killian." she replied, squeezing his hand.

"Good!" he said with sudden energy, turning to pick her up.

She squeaked slightly but smiled, her held across his arms and gazing up at him and the beautiful night as he began to half jog towards the docks. "You're strong." she commented, admiration slipping into her voice.

Killian grinned, "You're like a feather." but his heart swelled with pride to be admired by her. "We're going to see my girl, and I'm going to show you the ropes." A little hint of mischievousness shone in his eyes.

* * *

 _Show me the ropes?_ Emma thought. _How to sail the ship?_ Despite the innocence, she thought she'd seen a flicker of some idea or play on words cross Killian's face.

They reached the water's edge and Killian, breathing a little ragged but otherwise still as full of life as when he picked her up, leaned in to kiss her again. He caught her lip between his teeth and licked it playfully, smiling into their connection. He let her to the ground and pressed a parting kiss on her forehead before near-skipping off to his recently regained Jolly Roger. Emma ran after him and reached the bottom of the stairs up to the ship. Killian was standing atop them, seemingly admiring the boat, then turned to look down at her.

"Now who is this young rapscallion trying to make passage onto my ship?" he boomed in his most commanding Captain voice. Emma's cheeks flushed.

"No-one, Mr Cap'n, sir." she played, putting on an accent. "I were just lookin' for someone, sir."

"Well, you'll find no help here, lass! We're all vicious pirates and scoundrels, aren't we lads?!" he cried out to an audience of barrels and sacks on the boat before covering his mouth and shouting some muffled cheers as replies.

Emma couldn't help but laugh, but calmed herself to continue playing along. "If I could just come aboard, Cap'n, sir, I'm sure I could make it worth your while, sir, I have coin!" She rattled an imaginary coin purse in the air.

"Coin? Well, you'd best join me on the deck."

She hopped up the stairs and Killian snatched the air where the coin purse would be and stowed it. "Aha! Did I not warn you, lass?" he unsheathed a non-existent sword and thrust it toward her. "To the plank with you!"

Emma feigned surprise and held up her hands. "But I'm unarmed, sir!"

He paused, "Is that so?" he said, lowering his sword and looking darkly inquisitive, "I think I'll have to confirm that." he nodded, his voice slowing, sheathing his fictitious sword and closing the gap between them.

Her pulse was racing as he approached. His blue-grey eyes darkened.

* * *

Killian was enjoying the game, there was so little time for them just to have fun, but he saw the opportunity to touch her and couldn't resist. He stood a foot away and hooked her arm, using his good hand to run down her sides, her back, and then her legs. His body felt like it was burning. Finally he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh and stood, keeping it there in the warmth between her legs. Her eyes half-lidded, she looked a picture.

"May I, Swan?" he softly requested. Gazing up, she nodded, and he moved to pick her up once more.

Beneath deck it was warm. The hot day had heated up the ship, thankfully. Killian kicked open the door to his quarters and with no need to light the fire, simply laid Emma down gently on the bed and moved himself next to her. They slowly stripped their layers, interspersed with passionate kisses and caresses. Down to the almost pointless modern undergarments, Emma was exquisite. Moonlight drifting through the cabin's windows made her skin glow like a goddess. Killian pulled her towards him and ran his hand over the brassiere. Every tiny noise she made as he touched her was the sound of heaven.

Emma moved to unfasten the garment and Killian watched, his lips parting with a pleased sigh as she freed her perfect flesh. His swelling manhood was filling out his braies as he stared at her. She loosened the drawstring to his undergarments and exposed him, running her finger from base to tip and making it jump with pleasure. Killian bit his lip, eyes dark as he slid closer to the object of his fantasy. Desire aching through him, he lifted himself and positioned between his angel's thighs, leaning to kiss her stomach, nip gently at her breasts and up to her smiling face.

She slid off the last of her clothes and Killian gazed at her for a few long seconds, drinking in her beauty.

"Show me how much you love me," she whispered.

Killian groaned at her words and placed his arousal at the entrance of her wet heat. "As you wish." he murmured slowly, then pushed his length inside her.

* * *

It felt like the wave of pleasure that struck her nearly knocked her out. The moan that escaped from Killian's lips drove her wild and her body ached for him to go deeper and harder. She held his torso and he stretched her over and over, his growls as her body spasmed around him breaking through to her core. She pressed insistent kisses as they moaned into each others mouths, her body on fire and growing tension in them both.

With one firm thrust, Killian paused, his lip red and swollen from his biting it. Emma looked up at him expectantly as he pulled out and shifted down her body, without warning pressing his hot mouth to her throbbing wetness. He moaned softly and the vibration sent another ebb of pleasure through her. Her pleasure built until she could barely breathe, clinging to his shoulders and stroking his hair as he firmly tongued and nibbled at her. Killian raised his hooked hand, ran the cold metal gently across her hip and the edge she was teetering on fell apart. She cried out, back arched, and with a few last spasms while Killian licked slowly she collapsed.

* * *

She tasted divine. He lapped through her orgasm, manhood stiff from the heavenly sounds she was making. He loved doing this to her, loved that he _could_ do this to her.

"Please..." she begged. "Come to me."

He obliged, shifting his weight to position himself again. She grabbed his backside and pulled him into her, eliciting a little groan from them both. Her wetness engulfing him, he slid against her soft walls, constant movement riding him into ecstasy. The lady pleased, he allowed himself a little selfishness, grasping her hips and speeding up. The tightness in his groin grew and he used his last sense to speak.

"May I.. empty myself inside you.. love?" he growled.

She whimpered in pleasure at the request and drew him into a deep kiss, opening her mouth to whisper, "Of course, Killian."

Her sultry voice, intense with desire as she said his name, felt like a cannonball dropping through his stomach and the fire in his loins exploded. She held him tight, mouth on his as he spilled his seed into her burning depths. His legs stopped working and he let himself fall to her side, still sheathed inside her as they kissed in his afterglow.

"That was..." he started, mind still somewhere up with the stars.

* * *

"...not a one time thing." she finished, smiling thinking back to their first kiss.

Killian let out a noise like a low hum and pressed his nose to hers. As his tongue darted out to wet his lips, she licked it playfully. He smiled genuinely, eyes brightening as the lust, satiated, retreated to his depths.


End file.
